dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards Thum 1008920-Z.png|link=Miraculous_Kamehameha_Super_Saiyan_Goku Thum 1008930-Z.png|link=Unyielding Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum 1008940-Z.png|link=Furious Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) STR LR Beerus.gif|link=Global Harmony Through Destruction Beerus & Whis LR_UR_Beerus.png|link=Confidence in Foresight Beerus LR_SSR_Beerus.png|link=Awakened God of Destruction Beerus Thumb PHY WhisSSR.png|link=Flexible Thinking Whis Thumb 1013570.png|link=Explosive Evolution Turles Card 1013570 thumb.png|link=Sinister Crush Turles Thumb 1013680.png|link=Swirling Ambition Turles (Giant Ape) Thumb 1013790.png|link=Rising to the Challenge Goku Thumb 1014270.png|link=Golden Justice Great Saiyaman (SS2) Thumb 1014280.png|link=Mischievous Curiosity Mighty Mask Thumb 1013340.png|link=Decisive Execution Coora (Final Form) PHY LR Cell.gif|link=Death-Invoking Cell Games Cell (Perfect Form) & Cell Jr. Thumb 1014930.png|link=Starting the Decisive Battle Cell (Perfect Form) Thumb 1014920.png|link=Trembling Message Cell (Perfect Form) Current Global events Current Japanese events Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Extreme_Z_Battle_Movie_Broly_banner.jpeg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly Qqqmx9P.png|link=Sinister Destroyer of the Universe Quest top banner 339.png|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Extreme_Z_Battle_Movie_Broly_banner.jpeg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly Event gratitude and hope big.png|link=Adventure of Gratitude Event Rabbit Dokkan big.png|link=The Bizarre Rabbit Mob! EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back GokuJrEvent.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha 00420 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Rising Dragon Carnival EN news banner gasha 00413 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Turles Dokkan Festival EN news banner gasha 00425 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Family Kamehameha Summon En news banner gasha 00415 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Movie Bosses Category Summon EN news banner gasha 00393 small.png|link=Rare Summon: 3rd Anniversary Ticket Summon SlugCarnival.png|link=Rare Summon: Rising Dragon Carnival LRCellBanner.png|link=Rare Summon: Cell (Perfect Form) Legendary Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan News banner ten1 022 small EN.png|link=World Tournament n°22 August 23 2018 22:30:00 PST News banner event zbattle 008 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Saiyan Outcast Broly August 15 2018 21:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 98 Did enjoy the 3rd year anniversary? Yes, it has been fun No, I had bad luck It’s was ok Heavens YES! Hell NO! Earthly OK! Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse